dragon_songfandomcom-20200213-history
Alistasia
Alistasia is a realm that separated from the actual world that was given to Alasia, it is often called "The Traitors Haven." The world of Alistasia is divided into two parts: Alista, and Alysa. Alistasia itself is a planet mostly made up of floating islands, some having enormous forests and deserts, others having Kingdoms and Queendoms. The Bottom realm of Alistasia is mostly water with the exception of few islands. All Islands of Alistasia are roughly larger than one of earth’s States, some being the size of a state, and others resembling multiple continents. The Word “Alistasian” immediately refers to the top predators of Alistasia. It is a world that is mostly made up of high density energy. Although said energy seems infinite sometimes Alistasia has to "devour" another planet or a sun to maintain its own energy. Some races usually avoid Alistasians in fear of being eaten, but some like to make their presence known and challenge them. Since Alistasia eats other planets it also takes on some of the species that was on the planets, whether they be carnivorous plants or herbivorous creatures. Alistasia is not a place that can be found easily, the only way to get into Alistasia is by a telegate. Alista, also known as Kingdom loved by the Sun by the Ancients, Is home to 3 of the four Alistasian Rivalries. It is an strange continent with highly varied geographical regions, all of which seem to be separated and formed by flying isles. The Dragon Kingdom lays in the Eastearn area, Wyverns North, and Hydras lay South, and at the center is a neutral zone created by the King. Ever since The Great war of Krierlyth, Alista has been the main part of Alistasia, taking up over 60% of the Realm. It’s inhabitants are roughly 45% of Dragons, Hydra’s and Wyverns. Of course, they’re not the only beings that live in Alista, they’re the top Predators that live there. Alista itself is divided by its 3 strongest residents, Dragon’s ultimately ruling over most, Hydra’s being the most reclusive, and Wyvern’s being the 2nd in charge. Alyssa, Sadly, is know as the Forgotten Realm or the Old Realm. It lies on the outer realm of Alistasia. Originally, this place was actually the birthplace of all Dragons, Wyverns, Hydras, and Kaisers. This realm is only ruled by the Kaisers,living in secret and protecting the Inner part of Alistasia from outsiders. Unlike Alista, the Alyssian realm resembles a more…twilight-ish hour, making everything seem more dim. Geography As shown, Alistasia is a strange planet mostly made up of flying Islands. A large group of waterfalls run down the center of Alista, down into the Hydra realm, called the Maeori Fells. Across from the Maeori falls lies the Capital of the Dragon Realm, the Kingdom of Astar, where Theo and Thea were hatched. The Kingdom of Astar lies across from the Mirirao Lake, which runs into Maeori falls. Near the to West lies the Warevin nest and the Kae Curalis Area. To the East, Faniles Plateu and the Wise Valley. To the north Lies the Valforg nesting areas. Alista appears to be placed in three separate hemispheres, as rain-forests form solely southward of the center of the area, where the climate is warm and humid, with the Isse Kingdom and the northern Sky Kingdom being in the colder northern hemisphere. In the Eastern area, Temperate forests are more commonly found this region, between the polar and equatorial zones. Kingdoms and Queendoms that lie in places near the southwest of Alista are mostly covered by hot and dry places, usually volcano's and magma zones. The heat and lack of humidity is almost unbearable to Alistasians other than Shin family. A large mountain range runs roughly down the center Dragon and Wyvern territory, which called the Spires of Faeli, where the first Dragon Song created by Raen hid out on Alista. This is part of the collective mass of Mountain like flying isles and separates the eastern and western halves of Alista - and which is presumably also responsible for the drastic weather differences on the Area. Taerfallow Brook is populated with swampland, reeds, and tends to be very humid. Located in the Hydra realm, and is close to the Southeastern Hemisphere. Along the Shin and Tsu Kingdoms, eastern is the Maeori falls which meets up with the ocean at the Isle of Ktae. At the border between Dragon and Hydra Area, lies a massive Rainforest Area called the Faelis Ahaire, and outlines the Waterfalls of Ahaire that run down past the Forest of Dead eyes and into the Isle of Ktae Lavistille ''and ''Tsu ''Kingdoms are found near any source of water, and at the extreme west of the continent where waterfalls all collide into a collective mass of fresh and salt water is the Capital of Lavistille, also known as the Isle of Ktae. Flora Layout of Alista and Alyssa The flora layout of Alistasia is quite similar to that of Earth, according to geographical regions. For example, in the Kingdom inside the Faelis Ahaire, there are jungle plants that resemble those that grow in areas such as the Congo or Amazon. Additionally, marine life is present in the oceans and animals adapted to arctic climates can be found in the ''Isse Kingdoms. Dragons, Wyverns and Hydra's make up the dominant life form on Alista(Kaisers being the dominant being on Alysaa), of which three Classes have formed out of with each Race ideally suited to their climate they reside in. Wildlife * Cows * Crocodile * Pigs * Chickens * Dolphins * Sharks * Sheep * Hippopotamus * Camels * Cats * Scavengers * Walrus * Raesons * Albatrosses * Mantra * Seals * Anemones * Turtles * Octopi * Squids * Narwals * Nautiluses * Orangutangs * Tapirs * Kinkajou * Drakon * Fruit Bats * Penguins * Polar Bears * Botos * Siamangs * Jaguar * Sloths * Eagles * Hawks * Seagulls * Mice * Rattlesnakes * Grizzly Bears * Ishke * Valforg Races Dragons, Wyverns, Hydra's and Kaisers are broken down into 3 basic familys and 1 Extra. The Sky clan, Lyse. The Terra Clan, Shin. The Water clan, Tsu. And the Mystic clan, Aili. Beings related to Alistasians In Alistasia there are some beings that have the appearance of Alistasian, but aren't alistasians. Drake/Drakon: A four legged being related to Dragons, and is considered a Dragon Subspecies. They are wingless, but instead of flight they are fast runners. Lindwrym: A two legged being related to Hydra's, they have no back legs and have long, thick tails that is treated as back legs. Like Hydra's, they are able to regenerate limbs and organs at a faster rate. Amhirae: A creature with no legs and is considered related to Wyverns. They have two large wings and is always in flight. They are seen mostly with Ishke and other Wyverns. Wyrm: A legless creature with no wings. There is no exact ancestor of this creature and is said that it is a mix of all Alistasians. It has the ability to fly, regenrate quickly, and can generate a large amount of Kae (energy). Category:Worlds Category:Alistasia